In the World of Maggie Stone
by Tracy Winston
Summary: What’s going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 1

Author: Tracy Winston (don't be confused, that's my penname for writing, I like it, it sounds cool :))

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Feedback: Yes, please do! Just hit the button at the bottom of the page and send your thoughts out to me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and such of All My Children; they all belong to ABC, and all those rich people that could sue me if I didn't say this.

Author's Note: Well, it's certainly been a while since I have written something. Things have been changing drastically in my life, and I just haven't had as much time and incentive to write as I used to. Fortunately, I've found both. And now as they say, the bitch is back. :)

--------

Chapter 1

Leaning back into the deep cushions of the couch, I can't help but get wrapped up in this kiss. Now that I've gotten into a more comfortable position, my hands move up and tangle themselves in dark brown hair, deepening the kiss. 'This is so perfect. Everything I've wanted.' A few minutes later we pull apart to get much-needed air. My eyes open slowly and lock with two of the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. 'What did I do to become this lucky, to have found someone I'm this happy with?' A huge smile spreads across my face with this thought.

And to make things even better I see the reason for my happiness smile as well. I've never seen a smile as gorgeous as Bianca's, and now is no exception. She moves her right hand up into my hair, brushing back random strands that had come loose during our make-out session. "We got a little carried away there, huh?"

I giggle at that—an actual giggle! Who knew that I could actually do something so carefree like giggle? I guess Bianca just brings out the impossible in me. "Just a little." Another kiss to that adorable little spot on her chin right below her bottom lip. "What can I say? I just can't help myself when it comes to you."

Didn't think it was possible, but her smile actually got bigger at that. "I love you so much, Maggie."

Weird, when did Bianca's voice get all deep? Is she trying to be butch? Wait… oh no, not again…

I blink, then rub my eyes and reopen them, allowing them to refocus on the blurry shape of… Jonathan Lavery. 'Dammit! First the not-so-innocent dreams about Bianca at night, now I'm imagining her while I'm kissing Jonathan? This has got to stop.'

Jonathan looks at me with this look of expectancy and bits of confusion. "Maggie? Are you okay?"

Clearing my throat, I think fast on how to best get out of this situation, and fast. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just… got dizzy there for a second." I try to smile a bit saying that, hoping he'll think I'm being affected by him and not my crazy imagination.

"Dizzy? Well you do look flushed." Ugh, that cocky smile again… I wonder if he thinks that that's sexy or something. Maybe if I grabbed a mirror one time he'd see that it's actually really creepy-looking. Kinda like the pictures you see of serial killers after they get captured by the police. That thought alone is enough to make me shudder. It might also have to do with Jonathan suddenly cupping my face with his right hand. Not sure if that makes it a good shudder or a bad shudder. "You sure you're feeling alright? Or did I just take your breath away?"

How come I didn't notice that weird ego of his before? I attempt another smile, placing my hand on top of his, lacing our fingers as I move his hand away from my face and between us on the couch. "Yeah, I've just been really tired lately… busy with school and finals."

"That's certainly true. By the time I get home in the evening, you're either off studying or passed out on the couch covered with your text books. Are you sure you're not working yourself too hard?"

"I've had a bunch of stuff going on lately, including trying to get good enough grades to get into a good medical school. You know how important being a doctor is to me, Jonathan. We've talked about this before, I really need to apply myself more than others to make sure I get where I want to."

He gives me that knowing nod; he's heard this speech before, usually when he tells me we're not spending enough time together. "I know you do Maggie, I just-"

"I know, you want to spend more time together, and I understand that. But right now I have to focus on finals, just like you have to focus on the campaigns at Fusion." My eyes catch the clock on the wall. "Speaking of which, you're getting close to the end of your lunch hour." Before he can get that defeated expression on his face, I work fast to rebuild his self-esteem. "It was great that you were able to come home for lunch today." I give him a quick kiss on the lips; a legitimate smile spreads across my face again as I taste nachos on him. "Mmm, and even better that you were able to bring home nachos from BJ's. Though next time, you need to remem-"

"Remember to get extra hot sauce, yes." He returns the smile. "I'll never understand how you can stomach all of that on your food."

I bite back a comment about how Bianca loves the extra hot sauce. Mentioning my best friend / fantasy lover seems to push the wrong buttons for Jonathan lately, so whenever I can I refrain from mentioning her. Like this time, where I just smile and shrug.

Jonathan stands, straightening out his clothes and putting his coat back on. "Alright, well I should head back to work. Are you going to be here when I get back?"

There was something in his tone that seemed to say "You'd better be here when I get back," but I ignored it. "Actually I'm probably going to head over to campus and study for my cell biology final, head to lab, then study a bit more. But I'll have my cell if you really need me."

"I'll always need you." Jonathan flashes me another cocky smile, accompanied by a soft kiss, before he stands and heads toward the door, grabbing his briefcase on the way. Once at the door, he turns around, almost looking surprised that I didn't follow him.

Instead I sit up on the couch, smile and give him a wave. "Have a good afternoon."

He opens the door. "I'll do what I can. Love you."

I continue to smile, trying to think of how to respond before choosing one of the lamest responses ever. "Ditto." Seeming to be satisfied, Jonathan heads out, closing the door behind him.

Letting out a deep breath, I lie back on the couch and try to relax. What is going on with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Bianca, and just be happy with Jonathan? 'Maybe because I don't love him. Maybe because I'm still hung up on Bianca, no matter how many times I tell myself she's with Lena, that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her.'

What do people do when they can't get their mind to stop thinking? That's right, we turn on the television. I reach over and grab the remote, hoping that there's something decent on in the middle of the day besides those over-dramatic soap operas. 'Like that stuff would ever happen in real life, anyway.'

My mental sarcasm is cut short as I catch a glimpse of my best friend as I flip the channels. Flipping back, I stop on a news channel reporting on local news.

"…and now to a story about one of our own away from home. Bianca Montgomery, widely-known daughter of Enchantment guru , Erica Kane, and the founder of the Miranda Montgomery Center for Women and Children, took a trip down to Florida for an event for the Miranda Center, named after Miss Montgomery's deceased daughter."

'Crap, I knew that was coming up. I hope Bianca's doing alright. I know she wants to help out people, but I hope she doesn't push herself or relapse with thoughts of Miranda. Dammit, I wish I could have gone with her.' I look back at the TV. What else is there to report on for the event? Did something happen?

"Shortly after a presentation involving friend Adam Chandler, II, Miss Montgomery returned to her hotel only to fall off a second-floor balcony. Some reports claim that the railing gave way on the balcony; others suggest that Miss Montgomery was pushed. But right now all that is known for certain is that she rests in the ICU of an Orlando hospital, currently unconscious and in critical condition. Her sister, Kendall Hart, who was at the event, awaits news on Miss Montgomery's condition along with Mr. Chandler and Erica Kane, who since the event flew down to Florida to be with her daughters. We'll keep you up to date with any new information as it comes in. In other news…"

My eyes went wide and I felt my jaw drop. Bianca, falling off a balcony, in the hospital, unconscious. Oh my God, Bianca… For the first time since Miranda's death, I feel tears flood my eyes. "I've got to get to Florida."

--------

ok, if that didn't suck, then let me know and I'll post more as soon as I can write it.

Steph (aka Tracy Winston)


	2. Getting out of Pine Valley

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 2

Author: Tracy Winston (don't be confused, that's my penname for writing, I like it, it sounds cool :))

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Feedback: Yes, please do! Just hit the button at the bottom of the page and send your thoughts out to me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and such of All My Children; they all belong to ABC, and all those rich people that could sue me if I didn't say this.

Author's Note: Well, it's certainly been a while since I have written something. Things have been changing drastically in my life, and I just haven't had as much time and incentive to write as I used to. Fortunately, I've found both. And now as they say, the bitch is back. :)

--------

Chapter 2

Before I can give it a second thought, I run into my room and grab my backpack. Throwing in a pair of jeans, a sweater and a change of underwear, I search around for anything that I can't live without for a day or two. Bianca's the only thing that comes to mind.

Letting out a sigh that sounds a lot like a sob, I go into the bathroom, grab the small make-up case Bianca gave me over a year ago as a random Enchantment thing they gave her at the office. I add my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bottle of vitamins (okay, I know I'm in decent health, but Bianca always says it's good for your bones and that I don't always eat right or get as much sleep as I should… oh my god, I can't stop thinking about her!).

Heading back into my room, my eyes stop on the pile of clothes I have on my desk chair. Sticking out of the middle of the pile is a navy blue turtleneck sweater that I haven't worn in a while. If I think back hard enough, I remember Bianca seeming to like it. Without pause, I pull the shirt I'm currently wearing off over my head and pull on the turtleneck. With backpack in hand I go into the kitchen and grab two bottles of water, cramming them into my bag. I try to push all negative thoughts about Bianca's condition out of my head as I snatch up my tennis shoes and force my feet into them without even untying the laces.

Time for the mental checklist. "Okay… shoes, change of clothes, underwear, toothbrush, toothpaste, water… purse!" An instant later my purse is being shoved into my backpack right next to where I had put my cell bio notes and textbook this morning. "Shit, studying… screw it, I can study on the plane. Bianca could be de—no! She's going to be fine! What else do I need? Cell phone, check, car keys, check. Alright, that's all. There'd better be a flight going out to Orlando soon. Airport, here I come."

Without another thought about all that is Pine Valley, I'm leaving my apartment, locking the door behind me. My mind is going a mile a minute, making sure I have everything, telling me that there's something else I should do before just running off. I silence all these thoughts with the most important thought of all: Bianca is hurt and she needs me. Even if she doesn't know it, she needs me there with her. "Don't worry, Binks, I'm on my way."

--------

after getting some positive feedback, and having a sudden rush of inspiration, I decided to hurry up and write part two. hope it was to your liking :) oh, and regarding Maggie's mental checklist... this is a personal trait of mine, something I do frequently, especially before I leave my dorm to go pretty much anywhere (last year I locked myself out at least a half dozen times, so I try to prevent that), especially if I'm going home for the weekend and/or am in a hurry. just thought I'd add it in as a little bonus for Maggie's hurried actions.

Steph (aka Tracy Winston)


	3. Unexpected Meeting at the Airport

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 3

Author: Tracy Winston

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Disclaimer: still don't own em

--------

Chapter 3

Weaving my way through the insane crowds of people at Pine Valley International Airport, I paused upon seeing a familiar face. I never thought I'd be as happy to see Ethan Ramsey as much as I am right now. Though, at first I was a bit worried; isn't part of his bail agreement that he can't leave Pine Valley? Then what is he doing at the airport? Before I can even open my mouth to say anything to Ethan he's standing right in front of me.

"Maggie! You… did you hear about Bianca?"

The image of Bianca laying in a coma hundreds of miles away from me flashes across my mind again, and I can't form words to respond. Instead, I just nod and then gulp down the sudden lump in my throat. "Yeah, I, uh, heard it on the news." Very good, Mary Margaret, that was almost a complete sentence. Let's try again. "What are you doing here?" Great, now he probably thinks I'm turning into Jonathan, getting on his case about every little thing.

"I got a phone call from Kendall about Bianca, and I rushed over here to get on a plane." He looks behind him, I guess trying to find someone, but I can't pick out anyone I recognize. "But I was brought to my senses. I can't leave Pine Valley."

Again with the nodding. 'Words, Maggie, use them!' "It would probably be better if you didn't skip town, no matter how good your reasons may be."

This defeated look comes across his face, like he's heard this a dozen times already and still won't accept it. Looking around the airport and all the people running around, he sighs and rubs his temple. "I'm so worried about Bianca, and Kendall, she tried to sound so tough on the phone, but I know she's probably about to fall apart." His hand trails down and rubs the bridge of his nose. Wow, Ethan's really worried about someone other than himself; he seems to truly care for Kendall and Bianca. Jonathan really was wrong about him—another thing I questioned Bianca about.

Before I can punish myself any more over how I've treated Bianca, Ethan drops his hand from his face and grabs me lightly by the shoulder. "But you! You're Bianca's best friend, you could go down there!" My mouth opens, surprised at this drastic change in Ethan's tone, which is now laced with not just concern but desperation. "Please, Maggie, I can't leave the horrid confines of Pine Valley to help Kendall and make sure that Bianca's alright, but you can. From the looks of it, you were planning on a trip, anyway." I look down at the strap of my backpack on my right shoulder—the shoulder unoccupied by Ethan's hand—and shift its weight around a bit. My sight is redirected to Ethan and a small envelope-shaped grouping of papers he's holding out to me. "Here, it's the ticket I bought for myself. I can't use it; please, get on that flight, Maggie. Go!" He reaches into his suit jacket and retrieves a pen, then flips over the ticket pouch. "This is my cell phone number, please let me know when you get down to the hospital. The flight is non-stop, so you should be there in three hours, four tops."

It takes a second for me to realize that Ethan had finished talking and for my brain to go back over what was just said. He has a ticket to Florida, he can't take it, but I can take it and go be with Bianca. Before I allow my brain to start to put logic into it, to try to make up a reason for me not to go, I look up at Ethan and nod. "Okay."

"I understand that we haven't exactly gotten off on the right foot, but if you—wait, you'll go?" I can see what Kendall sees in him; Ethan's a charming guy, especially with that confused look on his face. I'm glad he and Kendall met; they seem like a good match.

Realizing that he's looking for an answer I smile, and with a little bit of a laugh I say, "Yes, I'll go to Florida. But don't think you're getting off that easy on buying the ticket; I'll pay you back somehow."

The words barely out of my mouth, I find myself engulfed in a hug in the middle of Pine Valley International Airport. "Thank you, Maggie. You have no idea what this means to me." He gives me a charming smile—so that's the smile Jonathan's been trying to do! Oh man, he's so far off… maybe Ethan will show him one day how to do it right. Not that it'll matter to me by then… 'Okay, pull your mind away from those fantasies of a possible future with Bianca, and focus on Ethan'

Even though my mind is still lingering on Bianca, I remember to reply this time. "Oh, I think I have some idea." Still smiling, I pull back and re-adjust my bag. "Thank you so much for the ticket. I ran out of my apartment so fast after hearing the news report that I didn't even think about how I was going to pay for the ticket, or if I even had enough money on me."

Ah, he's regaining that English charm, stuffing his hands into his pockets, head tilted slightly and a smile across his features. "Not a problem, I'm glad I was here to help. Just promise you'll call when you get there. And if you can, tell Ke-"

"I'll make sure Kendall knows you sent me, and that you wish you could have come down yourself."

How appropriate; with all that just getting settled, one of the airport attendants comes on the speaker system, announcing the final boarding call for my flight. "That's me. I'll keep you updated, promise."

Obviously trying not to lose his quickly-returning cool, Ethan gives me a nod. "Bon voyage, Miss Stone."

Getting my ticket ready to hand to the clerk, I smile back at him. "See you later, Mr. Ramsey."

--------

Okay, I can't help it if I like Ethan. He's English and charming and just a great character. And Tuesday's episode just worked perfectly for setting up a flight for Maggie to Florida. Speaking of which, I actually went on to and figured out that a flight from Pittsburg from Orlando could run anywhere from a three to five hour flight, so I stuck on the side of soap opera convenience and said three to four. If I'm wrong, well, you'll just deal with it cause I'm the writer :) Hope this chapter was to your liking. Let me know what you think!

Steph, aka Tracy Winston


	4. On the Plan to Florida

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 4

Author: Tracy Winston

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Disclaimer: still don't own em

--------

Chapter 4

Being stuck in a plane for three and a half hours sucks! Okay, so maybe it'd be different if I was making out with a loved one, like the guy across the aisle from me… or at least I hope that's a loved one…

Instead, I'm sitting here with my headphones on, listening to a random mixed CD—Jamie made it for me a couple days before he ended up leaving town with Babe—trying to wrap my brain around the basics of micro-cell biology.

But my brain and heart decide that they don't want to cooperate—why change from the routine they've been in for the past year or so?—so I'm sitting here, staring down at the spiral notebook I use for by cell bio class, which currently is being filled with mindless doodles. Which look a lot like a silhouette of a woman… with long dark hair… dark eyes that you just get lost in…

Oh man, I'm losing my mind.

Another exasperated sigh escapes my lips as a drop my head down to my chest.

'Please let Binx be okay… please…I'd never forgive myself if I never got to see her again, never got to tell her…—_what, that you think you might be in love with her?_'

I hate that other part of my brain, the one that contradicts all my thoughts and emotions.

'_So, what, you're gonna go down to Florida to attempt some Snow White/Prince Charming "wake up from a deep sleep" kiss and then ride off into the sunset? No no no, not so easily Mary Margaret. How easily you forget how many times you've broken Bianca's heart because of your confused emotions. And don't forget Lena! The woman who is _actually _dating your beloved Binx. Even if you got the courage to tell her what you think you feel for her, she'd still shoot you down; she's happy with Lena.'_

Sitting up in the uncomfortable airplane chair, I sift through my stuff and turn up the volume on my CD player, hoping to drone out that voice in my head, which sounds a lot like that person who masqueraded as me and Frankie's mom, Gwen. Yeah, she might have given birth to us, but she was in no way a mom. 'I learned from her mistakes and from mistakes of my own. I'm going to Florida to make sure that my best friend is alright. And yeah, I happen to have conflicting feelings for said best friend, which if I'm honest I'll put under the category of "in love with." But going to the hospital isn't about a dating relationship with Bianca and me. This is about doing the best friend thing and making sure that she's alright. Oh, God, what am I going to do if she's not?'

Pushing all thoughts of Gwen, Lena and the possibility of Bianca not getting better out of my mind, I recline my seat a bit and try to force myself to get some sleep.

'I'm halfway there, Binx. Please hold on, I'll be there soon.'

--------

Not sure where all this inspiration is coming from, but I'm taking advantage of it before it dries up. Whatcha think? Lemme know! I've already got chapter five in mind, and I'll probably start it shortly after posting this, but I'm still open to some suggestion.

Steph,

aka Tracy Winston


	5. Pleasant Surprise

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 5

Author: Tracy Winston

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Disclaimer: still don't own em

--------

Chapter 5

Eyes shut, head back, I inhale deeply, trying to calm my breathing as I find a more comfortable spot in this airplane chair. My nose is greeted with the vague scent of Enchantment and a smell that is purely… Bianca. In a fraction of a second my eyes snap open, turning to what I thought was a vacant seat to my left. No longer vacant, the seat next to me is occupied by none other than Bianca Christine Montgomery.

"Bianca! What, how, I…" Confusion gets the better of me as I fumble for words. My jaw remains dropped as the object of my confusion—and yes, affection—laughs at my reaction.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to notice my presence. Were you able to get some good rest?" She turned slightly in her seat to face me, allowing for me to take in what she's wearing, consisting of a long sleeve white shirt that actually looks like two shirts, and one of her many pairs of black dress pants.

'Damn, when'd she get that shirt? I don't think it could be cut any further in her cleavage…'

I force my eyes back up to meet Bianca's knowing look, which includes a raised eyebrow. "Get lost?"

Never in my life have I ever had this much trouble forming words as I have today. "I.. um… yeah, kinda." She just nods, temporarily focused on raising the armrest between our seats, then scoots closer. "So… quick question… not that I mind that you're here with me… but aren't you unconscious in a hospital in Florida?"

"Yeah, I heard that. Big bump to the head. I'm going to be hesitant to live above the ground floor anywhere for a while. Either that or I'll be sure to have the balcony secured with steel beams or something." She's actually smiling and lets out a little laugh at her own humor and at her own expense.

At the mention of her 'big bump to the head' I raise my hands and put them gently to her head, feeling softly around for any wound. "So if you're still in Florida, then I managed to fall asleep in this lumpy chair and this is a very weird dream."

Bianca's hands come up and rest on top of mine. "And a decent one, if I do say so myself."

Okay, that's confusing me. "'A decent one?' You're in a _coma_ and I'm stuck on an _airplane_."

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't still have fun."

In an instant Bianca has gone from sitting next to me and holding my hands to her face to her straddling my waist, her arms around my neck and my arms around her waist.

Before responding I take a much-needed deep breath—oh shit, but not without bringing Bianca's chest into contact with mine. I can actually feel my face and neck flushing. If possible, Bianca seems enjoy this just as much. Before I can react she has her mouth by my right ear, whispering hotly into it. "Having problems, Mags?" And then she just _had_ to start nibbling on my earlobe.

All the tension in my neck gives way, causing my head to tilt to the left, giving Bianca more room to do… whatever she feels like, really. "Ah, oh God, Binks, what are you doing?"

Is it possible to feel someone smile around the little bit of your ear they have in your mouth? I, Maggie Stone, can say yes, it is possible. Especially when said smiling person is apparently grinning from ear to ear. "I thought that would be pretty obvious. Right now I'm nibbling on your earlobe," she drops kisses along that small area of skin on my neck between my ear and hairline, "kissing your neck," then runs her tongue across the area, as though marking her territory, "licking your neck." One final kiss just below my ear. "You know, the basics of heated making out." She pulls back a few inches to make us be face-to-face. "Only it's supposed to be a duet, and my partner seems to be unresponsive."

My arms tighten around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer. "_Unresponsive?!_" I slide my hands up her back, tangling my right hand in her hair. "You call _this_ unresponsive?!" Before she can begin to respond, I bring her lips to mine, putting all my feelings into the most passionate kiss imaginable. The arms around my neck shift, Bianca's left hand moving to rest on my shoulder near the base of my neck, playing with the previously pushed down turtleneck of my sweater. 'A-ha! I knew she liked this sweater!' At the same time, her right hand moves up into my hair, giving her more leverage for kissing me back.

'What a kiss!' is all I can think as I hold my best friend and soon-to-be girlfriend—I hope!—closer, as though she might fall off of my lap if I give her even an inch of room. After experiencing the best kiss of my entire life, we pull apart to get some much needed oxygen.

Once I have enough air in my lungs to breathe properly, I take a deep breath and say, "Did that mean to you anything close to what it meant to me?"

Bianca rests her forehead against mine, causing me to notice for the first time that my forehead, and possible Bianca's, is sweating. "Hmm, let's see." Extracting her right hand from my hair, she lets it glide down my neck and rest against my jugular, which is pounding in my throat at about a mile a minute. She then takes my left hand from behind her back and directs it to her throat, where she has it rest against her throat. The doctor in me goes right to the jugular to feel for a pulse. Just as fast, if not faster, than mine. A huge smile comes to my face. "I'd have to say 'yes' then, Maggie. That wasn't just some friendship or family kiss. I definitely don't kiss Kendall like that."

"Well I should hope not!" I say to her, feigning hurt all the while grinning like an idiot. "So what does this mean for-" The hand previously resting on my throat moves to cover my lips.

"Sshh, let's not worry about the real world right now. I just want to be here with you, kissing you." Gentle kisses are placed along my temple. "Can I do that? Can _we_ do that, Mags?"

Our lips meet again for a short but oh-so-sweet kiss. "Of course. Always and forever, if I have anything to do with it." Another soft kiss, then I rest my head against her shoulder.

"Mmm, sounds good to me," Bianca says, well, more like purrs against my neck.

This is so perfect; I swear I can almost hear music. I think Bianca can too, because she's humming along to some tune that seems vaguely familiar.

I brush back some hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "What are you thinking, Binks?"

"You. Us. What we have ahead of us." She pushes me slightly, forcing me onto my back, across the seats. My eyebrows go up in surprise, but I don't get a chance to respond before she puts a finger to my lips. "Tonight I'm gonna give you all my love in the back seat." I giggle, thinking she's just talking about our situation on the plane. I guess we are technically in the back since there's only a row or two behind us. I wonder if there are people behind us… The thought doesn't last long in my mind before Bianca places kisses on my neck and up to my face. Once to my face she smiles. "Gonna speed it down and slow it up in the back seat." Funny, that didn't sound like Binks… oh no, not again.

I sit up straight in my seat, startling myself out of my nap. Those words Bianca began saying, just a part of one of the songs on this CD Jamie made me. Rewinding the track a bit, I feel my face flush again. 'No wonder I had dream about making out with Bianca; this whole song is about sex!' I flip to another track by the same performer, and then another, and they too had sexual undertones. 'Thanks a lot James Martin, now I'm going to have some sort of Pavlov's dog association with these songs, and think of making out with Bianca whenever I hear them. Well… not really a bad thought to have…'

Gah! Falling asleep on three and a half hour plane rides suck! Especially since they don't have cold showers.

Oh well, at least the plane is about to make its descent into Orlando.

--------

I propose for anyone to listen to Gwen Stefani's new CD and try to tell me that half her songs aren't about sex, or at the very least don't make you think about sex. Ha, don't bother, it's not possible. I've been listening to that CD all day… okay, I guess that says a lot about me… and why I felt like writing this chapter. It was either that or a cold shower, and I don't tend to care for those after midnight.

The outfit Bianca's wearing is the one she was wearing when she found out from Babe about Miranda in the hotel room. Oh, and before you can ask—the ears. I have Bianca go after the area on and around Maggie's ears because that is personally a very sensitive area for me. But I guess any place would be sensitive if I had Bianca in my lap. :)

The song quoted was "Bubble Pop Electric," by Gwen Stefani. It sounds really stupid the first time you listen to it, but it gets oddly addictive, especially if you imagine Bianca and Maggie in the scenario proposed in the song. Now that you're all thinking that I have too much time on my hands, I think I'm going to catch up on some fanfic, assuming any of it has been updated, and then perhaps go to bed (Gasp! Before 4 am!) Later all!

Steph,

aka Tracy Winston


	6. Arriving in Orlando

Title: In the World of Maggie Stone—chapter 6

Author: Tracy Winston

Summary: What's going on back in Pine Valley in the world of Maggie?

Disclaimer: still don't own em

--------

Chapter 6

Tourists piss me off. Never mind that I'm technically a tourist, too; but these people who just _stop_ outside of the gate to look at the palm trees outside, or those people with twelve million children and they all have to walk shoulder-to-shoulder, they shouldn't be allowed to exist around me. Especially when I'm trying to whip my way through this over-populated airport, desperate to get to a taxi before they are all taken.

Nearly knocking over a family of three to get out of the airport, I manage to slip my way past four other people and over to a free taxi. Shoving a twenty at the driver, I give him the name of the hospital that Ethan wrote down for me, and in a matter of seconds we're off sailing our way down the busy streets of urban Orlando.

Before the cab can even come to a complete stop in front of the hospital, I've already got the door open with my right hand, and a wad of cash in the other, shoving it at the driver. "Thanks! Keep the change!" That part of the journey done, I make sure that my backpack is on securely as a slam the cab door shut and run up the stairs to the hospital.

I almost double over the nurse's station as I come to a screeching halt, my feet slamming into the wooden base, hands slapping down on the counter. "B-b-bianca Mont…"

A very confused nurse turned towards me, I assume because of the dramatic entrance I made. "Miss? Can I help you?" I can't get a response out; right now my lungs are screaming for air. "Are you alright?"

My head nods as if of its own accord. "Yeah… just… whew… out of breath."

"If you'd like to sit down, there are plenty of chairs in our waiting area-"

'I've been sitting for hours in a plane and then in a taxi, I don't want to sit down again until I'm at Bianca's side.' If only my brain could get my mouth to say that. Instead I say, "Plane… flew… hours… Bianca."

"Bianca?" I can only imagine how I must look to this woman, slumped against the nurse's station, panting for air, not even able to make a complete sentence.

But hearing my best friend's name seems to snap me back to reality, and some sort of sanity. "Yes! Bianca Montgomery. I need to see her. She's in the ICU, right?"

"I'm sorry miss, I can't divulge any information about patients except to family members. Are you family-"

Oh, not that "family only" bullshit. I did not fly all the way from Pine Valley to Orlando only to not be allowed in. Looking around, I see a sign clearly labeled "ICU" in big bold black lettering. "Found it, thanks." And before I give the nurse another thought I'm dashing off towards the ICU.

"Miss, you can't go back there! Miss!" I can vaguely hear her footsteps following me from the nurse's station down the hall towards the ICU. I'm actually paying attention to where I'm going this time, and I'm able to get my feet under control so that I don't plow down the woman standing in the hall next to a window. Instead I just bump into her arm slightly, forcing her to whirl around—quite dramatically, I might add—to see who or what bumped into her.

"Maggie! What are you doing here?"

Not exactly the woman I wanted to see, but she'll do.

"Erica!"

--------

After watching today's show, I thought it would be too cruel for Maggie to get all the way to Orlando only for The Kane Clan to already be on their way back to Pine Valley. So please don't mind my slightly alternate universe. I tend to like it more than what's currently going on on the show, but if you don't like it… well, you can just stop reading then :)

For those of you how are enjoying this, please let me know! I'll probably have chapter seven up later today.

Steph,

aka Tracy Winston


End file.
